The Labyrinth
by visheretowrite
Summary: When Annabeth Chase is exploring the Labyrinth, she encounters a group of boys. Their leader is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the enemy of her mother. She stumbles upon a plot to overthrow the gods. When Annabeth and Percy are sealed in the Labyrinth, they must work together to escape and warn the gods about the rebellion stewing. Can she avoid losing her Heart to Percy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Annabeth_

The sun streamed through the windows of my room, the glass splitting the light into prisms, casting rainbows over the carpet. I sat sulking on my bed, anger fueling up inside of me at the thought of my mother, Athena. For a goddess of wisdom, she certainly wasn't very bright when it came to her own children. As if sending me into the Labyrinth could make me happy.

Let me back up a bit.

I walked into the grand room of my mother's temple. I lived fairly close, just next door, being a daughter of Athena, my mom wanted me close to her ever since the love of her life, my father, died. My mother sat upon her throne, the very picture of royalty, looking as regal as a mortal queen. "Yes mother?" I asked. I wondered why she had called on me especially. I came here every day to train for monster attacks, but it was incredibly unusual for Athena to call on her children at all, let alone when they were in her temple. My mother straightened up more, if that

was even possible.

"Annabeth," she said, "I have a task for you. When I heard of it, I thought you were the perfect candidate to see this quest through to its completion."

My ears perked up at this. Even at 17 years, Athena children were still desperate to impress their mother. "Of course, Mother! What do you need me to do?" Athena frowned, "It is unwise to accept a quest without knowing what it is. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said. I needed this, no matter how dangerous this quest was. I was getting tired of being cooped up at home all day, only staying in Athens. I wanted to get out there.

"Very well. As you know, being half-mortal, demigods can do things gods cannot. Traversing the Labyrinth without causing a big ordeal is one of them."

"What?" I said, sure I had heard her wrong.

"I need one of my children to go and vanquish monsters in the depths of the Labyrinth. I cannot do this on my own, the other gods would take too much notice."

"So let me get this straight. You want _me_ to go into the Labyrinth, the most feared place in all of Greece, to kill a monster that you can't because you're afraid of some bad publicity?!"

"This is not that Annabeth! Do not take that tone with me!" Athena snapped. "This is not just any group of monsters! It is a group of the most feared monsters in all of Greece. Two massive drakons, two Chimeras, and a King Hydra. If these monsters escape the Labyrinth, they will lay waste to all of Greece. You must do this to protect Greece!"

"You don't want me to do this for myself. You just want me to do this so you have something to brag about to the other gods!" I screamed. I knew it was true, judging by the look on Athena's face.

"Annabeth! You are by far the qualified, talented, intelligent child of mine!. If anyone can pull this off, it's you."

"And you expect me to do this by myself?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not! You may take a few companions along with you, and you must work together to save Greece. The whole country is depending on you, so choose wisely."

"And what makes you think that I'm just going to go along with this?" I said.

Athena stiffened, then spoke and said, "If you succeed, I will let you leave Athens." This I heard. I have always wanted to leave this city, but Athena would never let me. Going on this quest would finally give me my chance to get away from Athena, and go kill monsters in the real world, like I have always wanted. "That's not all," Athena said. "You shall receive praise like no other hero, not even Hercules, has seen. Your name shall be known throughout all of Greece, living on in history forever."

I barely heard the last part, too excited at the prospect of leaving Athens. "Ok," I said, "I shall accept the quest. But don't think I'm not still furious," I said to Athena.

She nodded. "Now, who are you going to choose for to accompany you on this noble quest? You must trust these people with your life."

"I don't know, Mother. I need some time to go over this. When do I start?"

"Wise decision, my daughter. You must start tomorrow. You will enter through this room. There is a spot where I can put you through."

"Tomorrow? That soon?" I questioned.

"Yes, my child. The fate of Greece is at the mercy of these monsters. You must defeat them as soon as possible." "Fine."

I exited the throne room, to occupied to wait for a dismissal. But one question still remained.

 _Who put those monsters in the labyrinth? They couldn't have got there by themselves, could they?_

I shook it off and walked by towards my house. As I entered the house, a million things to do were swirling around in my head. I'm in my room, back where I started.

There. I told you why I was mad. Shall we continue?

I paced in my room, working out a plan for my quest. First things first, I needed to choose my companions. My number one choice was Thalia, a Hunter of Artemis. The Hunters of Artemis were a group of girls who went around with the goddess Artemis throughout Greece, killing nasty monsters. They were blessed by Artemis and had immortality, and they did not age. Thalia had just been accepted as their lieutenant, and she was only a year older than me. I have known Thalia for my whole life, her being a daughter of the sky god, Zeus. She and I have been best friends since we met. I trust her with my life, and I have no doubt she will be a great asset and keep laughing the whole time. She is an amazing archer, and I know her bow will keep us from harm.

My next companion was Piper, my other best friend. I had only met Piper five years ago, but she and I quickly became fast friends. Although Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, she is has a disdain for makeup and fancy clothes. I mentioned it once to her and I learned enough not to ever mention it again. Ironic it is though, because the lack of makeup and fancy things only make her look more beautiful. She is one of the toughest, fiercest girls I have ever met, and with her charmspeaking, this should be much easier.

"Who next?" I muttered. This was harder than I thought.

My third companion was Hazel. Hazel is probably the sweetest of all of us, but she can fight. Being a daughter of Pluto, she has control over the Earth and precious metals. Despite knowing her for only a short amount of time. Hazel is one of the most powerful demigods on our team, and having her will strengthen our team more. Her horse, Arion, is the fastest horse ever, and he only trusts Hazel.

My final companion was Calypso. Calypso was stranded on an island many years. where she could not age. After Calypso was rescued, she came here to Athens, and we became fast friends. We have only known each other for a year, but I know that she is to be trusted. Living on the island by herself has made her strong, and she is one of the best fighters out of all of us. She knows her plants and her singing can soothe anyone, so her voice and skills will be of major help to us.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting me out of my revelry. My mother poked her head in, and says, "Annabeth, are you okay? I knocked three times before you realized."

"Yes Mother," I said. "Just choosing my companions." Athena comes in and sits on the corner of my bed.

"Well," she asked, "who have you chosen?"

"I have chosen Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Calypso to help."

"All excellent choices," My mother said. With these girls you cannot fail." She then exits my room. _I wonder why she came all the way from the temple to talk to me. Oh well._

I slipped my dagger into my sheath and headed out, ready to collect the girls and tell the about the task ahead of them. I hoped they'd all accept. I needed every single one of them to complete this task. Each of them is vital to the survival of each other.

I headed out into the agora, or main marketplace of Athens. It's the 21st century, you'd think they'd start calling a market, but no.

I searched around, finally spotting both Piper and Hazel. I waved at them to come over.

"Hey Annabeth," Piper said, "what's up?" "Yeah," Hazel said. "You looked kind of worried when you called us over."

"I'll explain back home guys. Just follow me. We need to find Thalia and Calypso." I see Piper and Hazel exchange worried looks about this, but I said nothing.

Heading to the archery range, I spotted Thalia giving Calypso a lesson. They walk over when they see us. "Come on guys," I say, "I need to talk to all over you at home."

The girls followed me, and even with my back turned to them, I sensed the worried looks on their faces and the tension in the air.

When we reached my room, I closed the door and locked it. I dropped down onto my bed. I don't know if I'm ready to ask this of the girls. Piper looked at me, a concerned look on her face, "Annabeth, what is it. Whatever it is, we can help you," she said.

I took a deep breathe, and then let it all out. "My mother asked me to go on this quest to kill these monsters, two drakons, two Chimeras, and a king Hydra. These monsters are stuck in the Labyrinth and Athena wants me to kill them before they escape and destroy Greece, She said I could bring a few companions and well... I chose you guys. I understand if you don't want to do it, I mean-" I'm cut off suddenly by Piper. "Annabeth, of course we'll help you! You had nothing to worry about." "Yeah," Calypso said, "anything to help out a friend." "Why would you worry? Hazel said.

"I don't know. I guess you don't want to loose you guys as my friends, because you have to know that you could die on this trip."

"Annabeth, we accepted that the day we accepted we were demigods," Hazel said.

"Thanks guys."

"Thalia, you haven't said anything yet." I'm worried. What if Thals hates me now?

"Annabeth, we are always going to support you, no matter what you do," she said. "you have nothing to worry about."

I gave Thalia a hug, then turned to hug the rest of the girls. "You guys are amazing."

"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuffy already," Thalia grumbled. "Let's go kick some monster butt!"

I laughed and escorted the girls out of my room. We went into the armor and weapons hall to pack what we needed, then went back to my room to get ready.

The girls had a few extra changes of clothes since you could get sent on a quest without any warning, so we were set to go.

I slid my dagger into my sheath, and made sure the other girls all had their weapons. Piper had her dagger, Katroptris, and Thalia had her bow and arrow. Hazel had her weapon, and Calypso doesn't carry one, but she took a dagger just in case.

...

After we had a good night's sleep in my house, we walked to Athena's temple. We entered the temple and quickly slid into the throne room.

Athena stood to the side, waiting for us. "Well, Annabeth, are you and your friends ready?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Very well." She said. "I shall test you beginning now. Find the entrance to the Labyrinth in this throne room and begin your quest." With those word she turned into a column of blazing light and disappeared.

"Just our luck," Thalia said. "She want us to find the entrance too?"

"Come on guys, we can do this!" Piper's speech snapped me out of my daze, and my mind started working.

The labyrinth entrance had to be fairly large to fit a regular sized human being like myself. It had to be hidden, or have a secret entrance. My eyes fell on the large tapestry on the wall. The way the Muses were both pointing to a certain pillar in the painting had to be the clue. I walked over and touched the pillar.

I heard a rumbling sound behind me. A pillar had slid over to the slide, revealing a hole in the ground where it had stood. It was a tight squeeze, but we could all fit. I shined my light into the hole, and realized that it was not very deep.

"Over here!" I called, then dropped into the hole.

"Annabeth!" they cried. "I'm fine guys. It's not very deep! Follow me!"

Piper, Thalia, Hazel, and Calypso tumbled in after me. I stretched my light out, and it revealed a long, dark corridor, to long to see to the end.

I looked at the girls, and they nodded their heads. Taking a deep breath, we charged into the darkness of the maze.

 **Hey guys! This is my first story on FFN, so I hope you like it! Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy_

I swam into the throne room of my father's underwater palace, where he had called on me. My father, Poseidon, was a happy-go-lucky guy like me, so I was wondering why he had sent me for since he usually didn't need me.

My father sat on his throne, looking very regal and like the true king of the sea that he was. He usually was in shorts and a beach shirt, so this was a new look for me.

"Father," I said, "what's up?"

See, my dad and I get along the best out of the Olympian parents and their children. We are pretty close.

"Son," my father boomed. "I have a task for you. You must go into the Labyrinth and defeat a group of monsters who are about to destroy Greece. We need your skills to stop this monster."

"Dad, you want me to go into the place were they out the prisoners in Ancient Greece to be killed to take out a few monsters for you?"

"Yep."

"Cool! So what are these monsters?"

"Two drakons, two Chimeras, and a King Hydra." He said quickly and sheepishly.

"I can ask for help right?"

He straightened up at this. "Of course! Take as many companions as you need!"

"Great! Thanks, Dad!"

"If you succeed, you shall forever be known as the hero who went into the labyrinth and saved Greece at the same time."

I left the throne room hyper and very excited _._ I couldn't wait for this quest! This would truly test my abilities as a leader and a sword fighter. Maybe then my mom would be convinced to let me go through Greece killing all the monsters.

This quest was really important to me, so I can't mess it up. I need to figure out who I am going to pick to accompany me.

Obviously, I was going to choose my best friend Grover. I've known him since I was a little kid, and the fact that he's a satyr doesn't make him any less valuable to the team. Especially since he is the Chosen One of Pan. Thousands of satyrs have searched for him for centuries, and Grover was the only one to succeed. The blessing was passed onto him, and I know he was the right satyr for the job.

I also thought about it, and realised I was going to need a large amount of companions to take down so many tough and vicious monsters.

I was going to choose Jason, my other friend, to assist me. Being a son of Jupiter, and an excellent fighter, his skills will do much of the work for us. He's one of the only people in the world I trust with my life. He'll be a great person to keep us focused and ready for the task ahead, since I suck at that.

My next choice was Frank. He was a son of Mars, and a descendant of Poseidon. Obviously, he was a good friend of mine. He's great with a bow and arrow, and he can turn into any animal that he chooses. He's awesome!

My next companion is Leo. He's insane. I mean really insane. Leo is a son of Hephaestus and a fire-user. A hyper fire-user. We won't die by the monsters. We would die by Leo's hands if we died at all. He would attract some scary monster and have it kill us or set us all on fire. We need him though. His fire powers are useful and he can build just about anything.

My last companion was Nico. Picture Nico, picture goth guy. He wears all black and has long black hair. He's incredibly powerful as a son of Hades though, so we need him. His sword also looks awesome.

 _Can I really do this? Of course I can. I have to do it._

I swam out onto the surface, and entered the city of Corinth, where my dad was the patron god. Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico were all in the sword fighting arena near my dad's temple. Grover was practicing his pipes in the corner. I looked at them fighting one another.

Jason and Nico were sparring as were Frank and Leo. Well, not really sparring. Leo was just burning Frank when he got too close and Frank was just flying around as a hawk, looking ridiculous.

I took a look at Nico and Jason, looking for flaws in their fight. I don't want to brag, but I'm one of the best sword fighters in the history of Greece. Jason was favouring his dominant side, his right one. Nico was off balance.

As soon as the guys spotted me, they stopped fighting and walked over.

"Hey Percy, what's up? Jason said.

"Stop favoring your right side Jason. Be on balance Nico. And Frank and Leo, try to fight." I said, exasperated.

"All right, all right. Just because you are the best sword fighter out of us doesn't mean you have to show off," Nico said as he rolled his eyes.

I grinned, happy to have ticked them off. "What can I say? I'm amazing,"

The boys rolled their eyes and Grover said, "Why'd you come here Percy? You could have just called us to your father's temple."

I stopped smiling when I remembered the reason I had come here in the first place. "Well... I kinda need your guys's help in going into the Labyrinth and killing two drakons, two Chimeras, and a King Hydra," I said quickly and as one breath, so fast the boys could barely hear it.

"What?" Jason, Frank, Grover, and Nico chorused. "I got that!" said Leo. "McShizzle Man at your service, my liege," making an exaggerated bowing motion towards me.

I scowled and shoved him in the stomach so he fell on the ground, but secretly, I was laughing inside. I knew having him on the quest would be a good idea. He would keep us on our toes.

"Are you up for it guys? It will score you guys some major popularity points." I said, knowing this was what would get them interested in the quest.

The boys smiled, and then confirmed their enthusiasm with a such a loud yes I was sure Zeus could hear it all the way up on Mount Olympus.

I was glad for their enthusiasm, because we would need all that we could get on this trip.

...

I headed back into the throne room of my father's to tell him that everything for the quest was ready.

"Dad? Everyone is ready to leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning. How do we enter the Labyrinth?"

My father rubbed his eyes with his hands and signed. He pointed his trident at a large mandala-like design on the floor. It rumbled open and revealed a hole about 5 feet deep.

"This hole leads right into the corridor of the Labyrinth. You must take the path you see fit and continue with your mission."

"Thanks Dad!" I yelled as I sped out of the throne room, using the water to propel me.

...

Nico, Jason, Grover, Leo, Frank, and I all swam into the throne room of my father's with me creating a bubble so that they could breathe.

I could tell they were nervous. For one, Leo's hands kept lighting on fire every five seconds. There was a slight tightness in Jason's jaw, as if he was clenching his teeth. Nico's eyes were darting around, and Frank's gaze was small as he surveyed the surrounding area. Grover was munching on a tin can and hyperventilating.

I didn't show it, but inside I was just as worried as the guys. These were legendary monsters, the kind that were in the most famous Greek myths centuries ago, the ones that warned people to stay away from them.

 _What if we fail? What if we aren't good enough and we accidently let the monsters out?_

Stop thinking like that, I ordered myself. We can do this. But a little seed of doubt was planted in my mind, and I could see it struggling to be let out. I pushed away my final thoughts and came back to Earth. I needed to be 100% focused on the mission ahead of me if I wanted even a 50% chance of survival.

I took a deep breath and turned to face my dad. "Father, my companions and I are ready to begin the quest. We are ready to go into the Labyrinth." "Percy, you sound like an old B-list movie," Leo said. Leave it to Leo to lighten the mood.

I shoved Leo and turned to face my father. There was an expression on his face I had never seen before, I couldn't place a single emotion to it. It looked like a mixture of pride and sadness, but also with a touch of grief. I shook these thoughts off and refocused my attention to the scene in front of me.

My father pointed his trident at the mandala in the center of the room, and it opened up to reveal the hole that would take us into the Labyrinth.

"Percy, your quest begins now! May you succeed!"

"You guys ready?" I asked my companions.

But before I could even finish my sentence, they ran forward and dropped into the hole. Leo shouted, "Hey Percy, if we wanted a monologue we would have stuck around! Now stop being so dramatic and get a move on. We're waiting!"

I grinned and dropped into the hole after them, breaking my fall by tumbling onto the floor. I looked around at Jason, Grover, Leo, Frank, and Nico's faces and saw them all looking at me. We all nodded simultaneously, and then set off to the heart of the Labyrinth.

 **Sorry if these two chapters are boring. Major action will start from next chapter on. This was just an intro so you would get some of the characters!**

 **Love from an overworked student!**

 **~ Vi**


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabeth_

The second we stepped into the darkness of the Labyrinth, we were lost. The winding corridors confused me at every turn and I was confused as the walls seemed to disappear and reappear in all places on me.

"Do you have any ideas where we are going, Annabeth?" Piper yelled.

"I'm trying to figure it out, Piper! Give me a minute!" I yelled back.

I ran my fingers along the way of the Labyrinth, trying to strategise a way for us to head into the centre, where the monsters were. I theorised that they couldn't have been there now, because time would have helped them escape.

The second this thought crossed my mind, I headed forward, guessing that that was where the centre of the Labyrinth was.

As we walked, the girls talked about our quest.

"How would the monsters get into the Labyrinth?" Piper's face was scrunched up in confusion.

"I wondered the same thing Pipes. I don't see how a monster could have even appeared on here." Calypso's beautiful voice lilting.

Hazel remarked, "Annabeth, if anyone can pull of this quest, it's you!"

"Thanks Hazel, but I'm still worried about how we are supposed to take down so many famous monsters. I mean, these are the most dangerous monsters in all of Greece, and we have to take them down!" Worry and doubt crept into my mind, planting seeds of negative emotions.

I shook this off. Athena always said that the most important weapon in wartime was a clear mind. You needed it to outsmart your enemies, and defeat them without even raising you physical weapon.

We trekked along the dark passageway for a few more minutes, keeping our thoughts to ourselves. We soon came upon a split in the path.

"Which way?" Thalia asked.

"Quiet Thals." I said.

"What, Annabeth? Did you hear something?" Thalia asked.

I had heard just the faintest sound down the left passageway, as if there was something down there. I strained my ears, trying to grasp the sound again, but to no avail.

"I must have imagined it girls," I said, shrugging it off. But something about that sound bothered me. It almost sounded... human.

My train of thought was interrupted by a large roar down the right hallway, a large roar that sounded like a drakon!

Before I could even give them orders, the girls ran towards the sound, weapons at the ready.

I knew I had made the right choice in choosing these girls, and I ran after them.

"Guys," I panted as I ran," we need a plan of attack. We can't just charge in." At this the girls stopped running and crept closer to the sound, slowly. As soon as we came into sight of the drakon, my heart nearly stopped. It was about twenty feet long, spitting fire and acid at the walls as it thumped around the corridor.

 _Just our luck,_ I thought. _Most drakons don't spit acid, but we get the kind that does._

I glanced nervously at the large, armour like scales that covered its entire body. They were going to be incredibly difficult to get through.

A plan started to formulate in my mind as I spirited around the drakon, careful to keep its blind spots.

"Piper, you and Thalia take care of distracting it. Make it mad, and make sure it's attention is directed away from us. Hazel and Calypso, I want you guys to injure it, make it weak so it can't get up. Whatever you do, don't look it in the eye."

"And what are you going to do, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm going to take this monster down," I said as I grasped my dagger.

...

Piper and Thalia charged into battle on my command, immediately getting the drakon's attention. Hazel and Calypso darted in after them.

As Piper deflected acid and fire, Hazel slashed a long cut through the drakon's leg, cutting through it scales.

The drakon roared in pain, and it looked for Hazel, but Thalia shot a few arrows at its face, embedding the silver arrows in its nose.

Seeing that the drakon was distracted, I surveyed the damage to its body. I needed to figure out a way to relieve one killing blow, so my friends wouldn't get hurt and tire themselves out. A blow to its heart or neck would be the best way of fatal wounding it or killing it.

I ran behind the drakon, grabbing onto its tail. I then quickly climbed up the tail and vaulted onto its neck. I was just about to drive my knife through the drakon when suddenly it roared and shook its body violently. I was forced to grab onto its neck to prevent being smashed into the wall and breaking every bone in my body.

The drakon shook me around like a rag doll. It was all I could do to keep holding onto the large, scaly neck of the monster, and I could feel myself slipping as I desperately tried to get a better grip.

Piper ran to help me, but she couldn't get past the drakon's swinging tail, and she narrowly avoided it by ducking under it. Next, she tried to go under the drakon's body, but the tail smashed into her and she flew backward, flying into the wall. She hit it and she seemed fine, other than the fact that she was unconscious.

"Piper!" I screamed. Seeing my friend lying on the floor unconscious sent fear through me. _I was the leader of this quest, I was supposed to keep everybody as safe as possible._

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize that Hazel had aimed to attack the drakon's eyes, and had become paralyzed in the process. She was almost burnt into ashes, but Thalia pushed her out of the way, coughing as they both took in smoke and slumped to the floor.

However, Thalia was able to shoot a few arrows at the drakon's face before she fainted.

It was just me and- Calypso took a hit to the head from the drakon's claws and crumpled to the floor. She didn't move again.

I was overwhelmed, glancing around, trying to figure out a way to take down the drakon with all my friends incapacitated and weak. I jumped off the drakon's back and faced it head on. Thankfully, Thalia had shot a bunch of arrows into the drakon's eyes, meaning it couldn't paralyze anyone anymore.

I attacked the monster with all I had left, feinting to the left and charging to the right. I somersaulted under the drakon and cut both of its legs badly. I was just about to slice its stomach into ribbons when another sword sliced the tail of the drakon.

In confusion, I rolled out from underneath the drakon and saw a dark figure rushing around the back of the monster. Within moments, five other dark shadows joined it, and they proceeded to cut down the drakon.

Not to be out done, I jumped onto the drakon and managed to deflect the dark shadows around me. I quickly scaled the drakon's scaly back, and drove my knife into the drakon's neck. The drakon dissolved underneath me, and I fell to the ground like a cat, landing on my feet. I turned to look at the dark shadows, but before I could see them, I was being picked up by one of the shadows and carried off in another direction.

When we reached the clearing, I soon got a good look at my "kidnapper." It was a boy my age, with dark, black hair that was shaggy and didn't seem to be combed. He was taller than me, with a tan and a good build. But it was his eyes that captivated me the most. They were sea-green, but even that wasn't enough to describe them. They seemed to swirl with blues and greens, changing from a lighter bluish color to a darker green one. They entranced me, and I couldn't seem to look away from them as I let myself be dragged along.

 _I've seen those eyes somewhere before._ Then I realized, they were a carbon copy of Poseidon's, my mother enemy, which meant that... this boy was a _son of Poseidon._

Immediately, I pulled myself from his grasp and surveyed my surroundings. The boy came to stand beside me and made me sit down. It was only then I realized I had a cut on my arm that was dripping blood.

"Who are you, I demanded? What is this place?" I asked.

"Settle down," the boy said.

"Like I'd listen to a son of Poseidon." I spat.

"Hey, this son of Poseidon is trying to save your life, daughter of Athena" he said back at me.

"How-" I was cut off.

"With that attitude and those eyes, you must be a daughter of Athena."

"Well, with that intelligence level, you're clearly a son of Poseidon."

"That hurt."

"I hope so."

"I just saved your butt back there. How about a little bit of gratitude?"

"I had things under control." I argued back.

"Yeah, I could see that, with you friends all hurt and you about to die." he said sarcastically.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Really?"

"Obviously! I'm a daughter of Athena!"

"Quit you flirting you two!" a black haired boy yelled at us.

"Shut it Nico!" The boy yelled.

By now the rest of the girls had woken up. Thalia was the first, and as she looked around, her eyes landed on the blonde boy and her face broke out into a wide grin.

"Jason!" she yelled, going to hug him.

"You know this kid?" I asked.

"Know him? Annabeth, he's my brother!"

"What?" I said. I didn't know Thalia had a brother. I could only vaguely remember her mentioning him a few times.

"So, how's life in Corinth without me? Keeping Percy on his feet?"

The boy next to me yelled, "I keep an eye on him!"

Jason said, "Well, interesting friend you've made here, Thals. She's almost as stubborn as Percy."

"Someone who's as annoying as Annabeth? Wow, I didn't think that was possible," Thalia joked.

I sent her my best death glare, then yelled in pain as the boy- Percy, I guess, applied antibacterial liquid to my cut.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"To keep it from getting infected," he said. "Wow, as a daughter of Athena I thought you would know this stuff, what was it, Annabeth?"

"I mean, why didn't you give me any warning!"

"I didn't? Oops." He shrugged.

I got back at him by kicking his feet, and he yelped in pain. It was only then I realized everyone else had woken up and was staring at the little show that Percy and I were putting on for them.

"Buzz off!" Percy and I snapped at them.

"Stop it!" we said.

"Ugh!" we threw our hands up and crossed our arms the exact same way.

"Wow Jason you were right. They are so alike." Thalia said.

Percy and I turned to glare at our supposed "friends". Thankfully, at that moment, Piper chose to wake up.

"Hey," she said. "A little help over here, if you guys could tear your eyes away from each other for a minute."

I stood up to help her, but Percy pulled me back down.

"Oh no, You're not going anywhere until we bandage that arm, Annabeth."

I frowned and sat back down, but Jason turned towards the direction of the voice. He looked

annoyed as he turned around, but the second he saw Piper, he was speechless. Even beat up and dirty, Piper was gorgeous.

Being a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper has that quality on people. I smirked, then stared when I saw Piper blushing under Jason's gaze. She _never_ blushes around guys. She stays away from them.

I then noticed the other guys setting up camp around the empty clearing.

"Oh yeah," Percy said. "That's Nico, he said, pointing to the black-haired boy who had yelled at us earlier. He was helping Calypso. That's Frank," pointing to a Chinese guy who was helping Hazel. "That's Leo" he said, pointing to a really hyper Mexican guy who looked sort of like an elf.

Even with demigods having ADHD, he seemed really excitable. "And that's Grover," he said, pointing to a satyr who seemed to be the most sensible one there right now.

"Hyper much?" I said referring to Leo.

"Ok, Leo's the most hyper person you will ever see. Not my fault."

"Except you," I said as I smirked.

"I'm actually quite calm." Percy said.

At this the rest of the boys started laughing so hard they fell on the ground.

"Yeah right Percy." Leo said. "Biggest lie ever."

I grinned, knowing that my analysis of Percy was true. He really was insane.

"So what are you people doing down here? You barged in on my quest."

"I barged in on your quest? My father sent me down here to kill those monsters, Annabeth. You invaded my quest."

"Your father sent you down here?" I asked. "That's impossible. My mother sent _me_ down here to kill those monsters." I said.

"That's odd, unless,"

"They were trying to out do each other." Percy finished my sentence for me.

"Oh when I get up there Athena is going to get it!" I yelled.

"Believe me, so is Poseidon, but first Annabeth, we can't abandon these monsters. At least they are real. We have to protect Greece." Percy said grimly.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Wow, you two work really well together." Calypso remarked.

"No we don't." Percy said.

"We should team up," Jason said to Piper.

"Yeah, I vote for that," Grover said.

"Me too!" chorused everybody else.

"No way! We are not working together!" I said.

"Yup, not going to happen." Percy said.

Everyone else exchanged a look, as if they were in on something we weren't.

"What?" we demanded.

"Proof!" Leo said.

"This is perfect. We can cut down the amount of time that it would take to defeat these monsters. Come on Annabeth, you're outvoted already." Hazel said.

"Yeah captain. Just go along with it," Nico said, with a devilish grin on his face.

Percy sighed in surrender. "Fine."

He glared at me. "But no funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said.

 **Hey guys! Happy with Percy finally appearing? I hope this chapter was action packed enough for you! Tell me if there anything you want to change. Constructive criticism is gladly accepted!**

 **Love from an exhausted dancer!**

 **~ Vi**


	4. Chapter 4

_Percy_

I stormed off into another corridor adjacent to the one near the large room in which my team, and now Annabeth's were held. I was so mad. _Who did this girl think she was, coming in and hijacking my quest?_ I was so mad I almost didn't hear someone come up behind me.

"You know, you're not the only one who's not happy with this arrangement. I came here to prove myself to my mother, and having a son of Poseidon help me might just do the opposite."

I turned around, seeing Annabeth crossing her arms and standing behind me. I'll admit, the first time I saw her I thought she was beautiful, with those golden blonde curls like a princess's, and the stormy grey eyes that seemed to adapt to which mood she was in. She was obviously athletic, with a tall and tan body that seemed strong and powerful, and she was definitely able to hold her own in a fight.

I shook these thoughts off and smirked at her. "Who says you're not happy. You get to spend time with a sexy beast like me. Any girl would die for that," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes at me, clearly not impressed. She seemed to be the only girl I couldn't charm, and the only one who was as stubborn as I was. "I'm not very happy about this, but for the sake of our teams, can we please try to work as a cohesive unit so that we can get out of here alive?"

"Sorry, what was that? I was too busy not listening to you."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. If that's how you want to play it, that's how we'll play.

She stalked off back into the room, and I found myself appreciating her spirit. I had never met a person before who annoyed me as much as she did. This was a girl who would fight me tooth and nail on everything I did.

"Hey guys, do you think we may cover more ground if we split into teams and look for the monsters? Then we can meet back here and report what we have found." Annabeth said.

"We should have one person from each group, the girls and the boys. That way, we can learn how the other team works." Calypso said.

"Excellent idea." Annabeth nodded her head.

Nico smirked and said, "who votes for the two leaders to go together guys?"

Annabeth and I glared at him as the rest of the team nodded and smirked with huge grins on their faces.

"Fine, I'll go with Annabeth. Who are you going with Nico?

"Hmm. I'll go with Thalia and Grover, I guess. We seemed to work well together, being cousins to each other. And Grover will have extra support as everyone knows satyrs hate the underground." Thalia and Grover nodded in response to this.

I turned to face Jason, Frank, and Leo. "Who are you guys going with?"

"I'll go with Piper, Frank will go with Hazel, and that leaves Leo to go with Calypso," Jason said. I looked at the girls, and they nodded back at me. I faced Calypso. "You sure about this? Leo's kind of the definition of completely insane, even by demigod standards."

"Hey!" Leo said, while the others struggled not to laugh.

"Trust me Percy, if anyone can control Leo, it's Calypso, She's probably the most patient one of us all." Annabeth said.

"Obviously it isn't you. Anyone can see that." I said, grinning.

Annabeth then proceeded to knock me upside the head, and let me just say that the girl can hit someone. _Ow!_

"What was that for?"

"Just making you look like an even bigger idiot. Wait, you don't need my help for that."

"Well if you stopped thinking so much all the time, and relied on instinct once in awhile, I wouldn't look like such a big idiot next to you, Owl Face."

"If you actually thought things through, and didn't jump into things all the time, maybe I wouldn't look so uptight next to you, Kelp Head."

"Wise Girl."

"Really? That's the best you can come up with? That's more like a compliment, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh look, they already have adorable nicknames for each other," Thalia said, with the rest of the group smirking behind her. Annabeth and I both turned to glare at our friends, but just seemed to make them smirk more.

I realized that the rest of the group was watching us as with huge grins on their faces, and that Annabeth and I were their constant source of entertainment. If we wanted everybody to stop this, we would have to stop fighting each other.

I sighed. "Look, can we stop fighting and at least try to get along?"

"No way. I offered that to you already, Seaweed Brain."

She turned to face the group. "Everybody have their weapons?"

Piper unsheathed her dagger, and Thalia and Frank held up their bows. Nico brandished his sword, and Jason gripped his coin. They all nodded at me, and I knew they were ready. Hazel held her dagger tightly in her hands, and with one glance at the girls, I knew they were ready too.

"Where's your weapon Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see soon Wise Girl.

"Fine. We'll meet back here, and if you guys see something, one of you guys come and find another pair, so then you can take it down. Do not try to take down one by yourselves. If you don't find anything, come back here after a while. Just rely on your natural instincts to tell you how much time has passed." Annabeth said.

The rest of the group nodded, and I realized that Annabeth was a good leader.

"You guys ready?" Piper asked. We took our places at our respective tunnels, and looked at each other one more time. Annabeth gave the signal, and we reentered the danger of the Labyrinth.

Only twenty steps in, I tripped over something and slammed into Annabeth. We tumbled to the ground. As she picked herself up off the ground, she said, "Jeez Percy, can you at least try to be serious about this and look where you step."

I grumbled, "Oh I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure to wear my night vision goggles and call my magical pink unicorn to get us out of here." I said as I got up from the floor.

"I see your point," she said.

"The great Annabeth-what was it?"

"Chase."

"-Chase has agreed to something Percy Jackson has said! Quick, is the world ending?! This is historic!"

She smiled at my antics. "Come on, let's keep moving." I had never seen her smile before. Her smile lit up her face and made her look gorgeous. Wait, what? I can't see Annabeth that way, she's the daughter of Athena.

As we walked along, my stomach grumbled, and it sounded like a monster roaring. Hey, I was hungry!

Immediately, Annabeth had her dagger drawn and was ready to attack and fight. I couldn't help but admire her stance. Her eyes slide around, looking for the enemy, and she was alert and focused. Her weight was balanced on her feet, and she was resting lightly on the balls of her feet. I had never seen a stance as perfect as hers, not even my own.

"Chill, Wise Girl. That was my stomach."

"Wow Percy. How much do you eat? That sounded like a monster."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy who loves my food!" I defended.

She laughed and sheathed her dagger. "Let's go." I had never heard her laugh before. It captivated me. It was gentle, soft, and lilting, like chiming bells. It made me want to be ridiculous just so I could hear her laugh again. I never wanted to stop hearing it.

 _You can't have these thoughts about Annabeth! No matter how pretty, fierce, or cool she is, she's still the daughter of an enemy. An enemy who would love to see you dead._ My heart argued, _But she seems like a lot of fun, and you were never much for following the rules anyway. She really seems to be something amazing._ Stop it!

I came back to reality and jogged ahead to keep up with Annabeth. "So what's it like to be a daughter of Athena?" I asked.

"Well, it's-" she narrowed her eyes at me. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." She still didn't look very convinced, but continued. "Well, it's nice to have multiple solutions to a seemingly impossible problem to solve, but so much it expected of you that it gets really hard sometime. How about you, Seaweed Brain? What's it like to be a son of Poseidon?

"Well, my dad is really laid-back and cool, He doesn't sweat the small stuff, unlike a certain goddess of wisdom that I'm mentioning. We have a really good relationship compared to the other Olympians and their children. They really neglect them sometimes."

I stopped speaking and looked at Annabeth. She seemed to be analyzing me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well what about the mortal side of your family?" I asked. "What are they like?"

Instantly, I knew I'd hit a nerve. Her features darkened.

"Well, my father, Frederick Chase, died when I was a child, so I don't know him. Athena's all the family that I have. It gets a bit difficult sometimes because she's so over protective. What about you?"

"Well, I have a mother, Sally Jackson, who lives in the Big Apple. She's married to my step-dad, Paul Blofis. He's great. For so many years, my mom was alone, and then she found Paul, and he really makes her happy. No full siblings, but on my dad's side, I have a little brother, Tyson, who is a Cyclops." I hesitated at this, wondering how she would react. Annabeth didn't bat an eye, and I continued. "I live with my dad now, but my mom is still crazy overprotective, and she talks to me every week.

"We both have overprotective mothers, huh?" she said.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Sometimes I think my mom would like to wrap me in bubble wrap and handcuff me to my bed to make sure I don't hurt myself."

"Athena hates it when I defy her orders and she wishes that I would just stay in my room instead of insisting on venturing out into the world."

"Mom's job I guess."

A small movement caught my eye. It was a spider crawling on the wall. Annabeth turned to look, and the second she saw the black arachnid, she shrieked and jumped into my arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" She was trembling, and I slid my arms around her to stop her violent shaking.

She buried my face into my shirt, saying "My biggest fear is spiders. I can't stand them."

"It's okay. I'm here, and the spider is gone. Don't worry about it." After a while, she slowly untangled herself from my grip, and I found myself missing her warm body hugging mine, and her lemon scented hair that was buried in my neck.

She stepped away and looked down, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "Sorry about that," she muttered.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"I never get that scared around anything else."

"I believe it. But everyone has a fear. Even the fierce Annabeth Chase." I smiled.

She was about to reply, but we were cut off by the sound of voices. "That doesn't sound like any of your friends, right?" she whispered. I shook my head.

We crept slowly ahead, making sure not to make any noise.

A voice said, "Master, the plan is working out perfectly. Neither god will suspect a thing. Now that both Athena's daughter and Poseidon's son have been sent into the Labyrinth, it will be simple to turn the gods against each other."

Another voice said, "Excellent. All we have to is kill them, and then both of the gods will be so devastated they will assume the other did this to get back at each other. Then they will turn against one another, and divide Olympus. With the gods fighting, it will be so easy for us to overthrow them and take control of Olympus, especially with the secret weapon." Dread filled my mind as I recognized the second voice. I knew who that was.

The first voice said, "How will we kill them Master?"

"Don't worry about that, Ethan. I have a plan, and if it works, then the monsters that we set in here will finish the two off.

"Yes Master."

Annabeth and I slowly back up and ran out of there as fast as we could. The second we had run far enough from where the voices were, she said, "We have to tell the gods! They need to know someone is planning to overthrow Olympus!" She sprinted off, and I followed her.

"Annabeth, what are we going to do? We still need to find a way out of the Labyrinth."

"We can, Percy. Gods, I'm so stupid. I knew that these monsters couldn't have gotten here by themselves! Someone had to have put them here! Percy. Percy!"

"What?"

"Did you recognize those voices? Your face is really pale."

"Yeah I know them," I said grimly. "One of them was my mentor, Luke. He taught me everything that I know about sword fighting. Once upon a time, he was the person I trusted most in the world, apart from my mom."

Annabeth put a hand on my arm. "Gods Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was that close to you."

Then, I made quite possibly one of the most impulsive decisions I had ever made in my life. I placed my hand on top of Annabeth's and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug.

At first, she was stiff, but soon she relaxed and slid her arms around. I bent my head into her hair and just breathed in her scent. Every nerve in my body was tingling, but just feeling her warmth next to me was oddly calming.

I don't know how long we stood there. It could have been 10 seconds or 10 hours, but when she pulled away, sympathy was in her eyes, along with another unrecognizable emotion.

She said softly, "Come on, we have to be getting back. The others will wonder where we are."

I shook my head and sighed, then quietly walked after her. She looked at, and offered me an encouraging smile. Seeing that smile rejuvenated me again, and I realized we could handle whatever Luke threw at us.

"We can beat them, Wise Girl. We just have to work together."

"Well there goes Greece's hope," she said.

"Hey, come on. We can do it!" I said, jumping up.

"You sound like Dora the Explorer."

"Even better."

"Oh gods. What are we going do?" She said, shaking her head, but she was laughing. Hearing that laugh made everything better, and as we reached the clearing, I knew we could do this.

 **So today was super crazy and busy, so I'm really sorry for the late update!**

 **Hey my blue cookies! (new name for you awesome people) So I hoped you liked this chapter. Finally figuring out who the villain is. But how will he achieve his plan? Hmmmm... As always, constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks!**

 **So I wrote the note above a while ago, and my laptop just broke, so I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit shorter than usual. I have to find a way to get access to a computer or laptop since I'm writing this A/N on my phone. Sorry if they are also slower to get updated.**

 **~Vi**


End file.
